


RP-originated Prompts

by CielsFics



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Demons, Devils, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielsFics/pseuds/CielsFics
Summary: Throw-away/one-off prompts or ideas from discussions on my RP account with various others I RP/interact with! Not sure if I will ever write fics for these, but they're free to use as starters!If you write a fic from any of these, would appreciate if you link me so I can enjoy reading it and share it! (Will edit and add as things come along!))
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Nelo Angelo, Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	RP-originated Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Sparda/Vergil, Dante/Vergil, Mundus/Vergil (rape)
> 
> Idea from "SlutVergil" on Twitter: Taken word for word!
> 
> Based off the Hades+Persephone myth, with ABO dynamics and Spardacest! YEAH!

Imagine a scenario where Sparda begins to fuck his son after Vergil turns 17. Some initiation in demon culture for omega demons, let's say. It's a tradition to prove one's worth and strength to withstand their progenitor's offspring. Then Sparda gave Vergil to be mated by his alpha son, Dante. Then Mundus, jealous that Sparda chose a human over him, decides to take his sweet beautiful omega son instead.

Like that myth of Persephone and Hades.

Mundus stalks a young Vergil in the background, watching the youth practicing the Yamato. He is mesmerized by the youth's grace and beauty. And when Vergil strips to take a bath in nearby pond after the practice, Mundus can't take it anymore. He sees the graceful curve of Vergil's back connected to his supple bottom, see that long legs revealed. He wants those legs to wrap around him as he pounds that sweet little bottom.

So Mundus who can't suppress his libido, emerga from the shadows and snatch beautiful naked youth from the water and bring him to the Underworld.

The last thing Sparda heard before Vergil was taken was his son's cries, carried by the wind: "No! Father, Dante, he took me!"

Eva was heartbroken. She died thinking that her beautiful son was forever to the Underworld. Dante swore revenge for his family's ruin and his mate's abduction. Together he and Sparda stormed to the Underworld to get Vergil back. Unfortunately they were too late. They found Vergil dressed like a whore and forced to sit on Mundus's cock as his father and brother came toward them. It turned out that Mundus forced Vergil to eat the forbidden fruit of the Underworld hence he is bound to it and Mundus now. But at the same time, Dante's mating claim is also absolute and rightful. So in the end they have no choice but to compromise. Six months Vergil will stay in the human world with his father and mate, and six months he will stay in the Underworld with Mundus.

Mundus seeks to find a way to break the whole Alpha/Omega thing cause he means to make Vergil his personal breeder. Build a mighty army of Hell out of Vergil's womb.


End file.
